


Debriefed

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: It's not just John and Kayleigh who have questions to answer the morning after the fancy dress party.





	Debriefed

“ My office as soon as you're finished please Elsie “

“ Am ah in trouble Cath ?”

“ We can discuss it here if you want Elsie, but I thought you might like some privacy, considering “

Elsie looked around the break room and noticed numerous pairs of eyes on her. She swallowed dramatically and shook her head.

“ Okay Cath I'll be up in a few minutes “

“ Mind you do Elsie , mind you do “

With that said Cath went and filled her cup at the coffee machine, and walked out making sure everyone in the room saw her look at her watch and glare at Elsie as she left.

“ What you done now ?” Kayleigh asked her Irish friend.

“ Dunno Kayleigh love, I mean I behaved mesell at the party didn't ah ?”

Kayleigh nodded in affirmation.

“ You and your John dropped me off right at me door didn't you?”

Again Kayleigh nodded.

“ Oh well I guess I'll find out soon enough “

“ I hope it's not to serious, John's had to go to Wigan to cover for Litchy”

“ I'm sure your John would help me if he could”

“ Of course he would Elsie “

“ Twice “ thought Elsie to herself “ twice “

 

Cath was back behind her desk, she glanced at the clock on the wall,

“ Come on Elsie , hurry up”

 

“ Good luck Elsie “ Kayleigh said as her Irish friend got up from the table.

“ Aye I guess I'll need it love, see ya “

She headed out the door and started towards Caths office, looking to all concerned like a forlorn figure of despair. She walked through the outer offices not making eye contact and stopped at Caths door, tissue in hand she knocked weakly. To those surreptitiously watching she looked broken this time. Cath opened the door to her, beckoned her in and slid the do not disturb sign across.

 

“ Well ?” Cath asked excitedly.

“ You were right enough Cath they're a couple “

“ Knew it “ Cath said giving a fist pump, “ I bloody knew it “

Cath indicated to Elsie that she should sit on the settee in the alcove,

“ Coffee Elsie ?”

“ Aye ta Cath, black and bitter please, like my soul “ she giggled.

“Did they actually admit it ? “.

“ No but it was obvious, I was definitely a gooseberry in thon car last night Cath, he couldn't wait to drop me off”

“ Right “ Cath said handing Elsie a decent cup of coffee “ I'm all ears “ Cath sat down beside the tall Irish woman, both of them smiling.

“ Well I told them they were the talk of the shop, and neither of them denied it”

“ Really ?, John said nothing? “

“ They just looked at each other Cath, you know that way couples do?”

“ I've a vague recollection aye “

“ She smiled when I said it though, a lovely smile, as if I'd discovered a secret she didn't want to keep”

“ Nothing definite though ?”

“ Didn't have to be, it was subtle little things” Elsie took a sip of coffee.

“ Such as ?” Cath impatiently queried.

“ We stopped to get Pringles, but John didn't want to get out of the car so me and Kayleigh did, but before we gets out John gives her his bank card so he did”

“ That proves sod all Elsie “

“ Oh aye, how comes she didn't ask for his pin then eh ?, she knew it that's how Cath, how many peoples pin number do you know ?”

“ Good point”

" When she passed the tube to him, they squeezed hands around It and smiled, every time Cath, always touching" 

" It's beginning to add up right enough" 

“ An then there was the time me and her were singing, John switched the radio off, but as soon as she said he'd upset her it went back on, just like that” Elsie snapped her fingers.

Cath knew there was more, Elsie revelled in a good story.

“ But when she was singing he was lapping it up so he was, she was singing in his ear, I was there but it was as if it was just her singing to him, it were lovely Cath”

Both women looked at each other and both saw tears.

“ Do you think he's fully aware Elsie, does he know she loves him?”

“ He knows what effect she has on him, poor bugger, he was moving about in his seat a lot”

“ Eh ?”

“ While we were talking, she kept running her fingers up the hairs on the back of his neck, she could see him squirming but he didn't move his head away, every time he wriggled she smiled, he might have been Harry Potter but it was her doing the magic with his wand “

“ Elsie! “

“ True Cath she was getting him hot and bothered, sure as I'm sitting here so she was”

“ Are you convinced they're a couple?”

“ Must be Cath, they're just too close not to be “

Cath noticed a huge grin on her Irish friends face.

“ You got more ?”

“ Might have, but me throats dry”

“ More coffee ?”

“ Nice idea Cath thanks “

“ Right madam,” Cath scolded jokingly “ there's your brew, spill “

“ I've known Mandy, Kayleigh's sister longer than I've known Kayleigh right ?”

“ Right “

“ So I know how long it takes to drive from Mandy,s  to mine, all times of day and night, all weathers okay “

“ Get to the good bit for god's sake Elsie” said an exasperated Cath.

“ I gave them plenty time to get to Mandy,s and say goodnight, but when I phoned Kayleigh she relayed what I said to John, they were still together you see, doing what we'll never know but they were still together”

“ At Mandy's? “

“ Or his, or parked in a layby behind the gas works, who knows?”

“ Nooo”

“ Who knows like I said ?” but here's another thing, right after you asked me to come see you I called Mr. Redmond, “your” John twice when I were talking to Kayleigh, and she said nowt, how about that eh !”

“ Food for thought anyway, I'm nipping in to see John when he gets back, we might talk later “

 

Later that afternoon Cath went in to see John.

“ Good night last night weren't it John? How's your Kayleigh not too much of a headache I hope ?”

“ No she's fine thanks, she did say she was tired though.

“ Likes to party, your Kayleigh “

“ Aye she does “ giggled John “ she does that”

“ At least when your Kayleigh has a drink in her she’s still fun, not like my Brian”

“ Aye she is that”

 

Kayleigh and Elsie were having their last break together, Cath stuck her head in the door,

“ Elsie, that two times you spoke about ?”

“ Aye Cath ?”

“ I just counted three”

“ Did you now?, well ain't that interesting ?“

The two women shared a knowing smile.

“ Three what ?” Kayleigh asked when Cath left.

“ I'm saying nothing “ Elsie replied laughing, “ for a change “


End file.
